


A Saint Is A Sinner Is Not Hell Material

by Kritty



Category: Psych (TV 2006)
Genre: Best Friends Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer, Dialogue Heavy, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Light Angst, No Plot/Plotless, Pre-Series, Religious Discussion, can be read as Shawn/Gus, this is a drabble so the plot is minimal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:02:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27366994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kritty/pseuds/Kritty
Summary: „A saint is a sinner who keeps trying“Shawn doesn't want to go eat some casserole at Gus' parents' house. Gus is confused.Drabble featuring softies, only the very slightest bit of angst and references to religion.
Relationships: Burton "Gus" Guster & Shawn Spencer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	A Saint Is A Sinner Is Not Hell Material

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BalthTheChaoticGood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BalthTheChaoticGood/gifts).



> I watched an episode of "Supernatural" last night and there was a quote that inspired me - but somehow not to write some SPN stuff, but instead, this came into my head. I don't know either. The title is referencing a quote by Nelson Mandela (apparently? Correct me if I'm wrong!).  
>  Word count: 100, whatever AO3 tells you.  
> Disclaimer: These characters aren't mine, I don't earn any money.  
> Warnings for religious themes I guess? And warnings for plot-less nothingness.  
> Set pre-series, whenever you'd like.  
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------

„But I don’t wanna!“, Shawn groaned dramatically.

„Why? You love my parents.“ Gus crossed his arms over his chest. 

Shawn only gave a melodramatic hum and Gus rolled his eyes.  
"You always loved coming over. You loved it two weeks ago.", he said.

"Your mom. She hates me.", the other man mumbled.

Gus sighed, lowered his arms. 

"She doesn't hate you Shawn, she doesn't think you're Hell material."

A grin dropped onto Shawn's face.  
"Really?"

"Yeah. You're trying, and all that."

"What do you mean?"

"Nothing, just some quote and-"

"Okay, whatever, you're momma loves me. Let's go get that casserole."

**Author's Note:**

> I miss them, y'all :(


End file.
